


Swish

by Davys_dead



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is just a drama queen, But I live for him, Light Angst, M/M, like barely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davys_dead/pseuds/Davys_dead
Summary: Vampires have good hearing. It’s enough to make them go mad.





	Swish

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho, Dears. I like this fan fiction thing so here’s another one.

  He can’t handle the sound of it. The incessant rustling Simon’s sheets make from across the room. It makes Baz feel like something is about to happen. It makes him feel like Simon is just about ready to jump out of bed and take off running. Off into danger like he always does.

  
Baz wonders if he can tell him to stop without overstepping his “git quota” for the day. He’s already made his fair share of snide remarks and he doesn’t like going too far. It makes him feel guilty. The hope he has, no matter how hopeless it is, that one day they can forgive each other… it makes him stop before he crosses too many lines. Before he makes Simon walk away.

  
Swish, swish, swish

  
He’s moving his legs faster. It sounds like he’s charging up. Like a wind up toy just about ready to jump into animation.

  
Swish, swish

  
Baz throws his covers off, sure he’s about to go crazy. He walks over to Simon’s bed and clamps down on the other boy’s ankles, stilling them. It just makes the rest of Simon’s body thrash…

  
Movement is energy. Energy never goes away, it moves, it transcends. Stilling an arm makes an eye twitch. Balling one’s fist makes a shoulder pull back. It allows one to inflict pain, even if the anger is misplaced.

  
Simon’s thrashing because his legs are still, and that movement makes his eyelids flutter open. It allows him to see the dark haired boy in front of him. Shows him eyes he knows are grey but that look black when the sun goes down.

  
“What are you doing?” Simon’s voice is quiet and hilly, cracking in the way voices do when they’ve been woken.

  
“Your legs,” Baz says, releasing them now that they weren’t in pendulous motion, “they were moving…against your blanket. It was unbearably loud.”

  
“Unbearable?”

  
“Annoying.”

  
“I would’ve thought you’d be used to me being annoying by now.”

  
“Not while I’m trying to sleep,” Baz doesn’t  tell him that the sound is like nails on a chalkboard. Vampire hearing doesn’t help when you can hear each of your roommate’s leg hairs slap against their comforter.

  
“No need to clamp my legs down. You could’ve woken me up.”

  
“The last time I did that you waived your sword in my face.”

  
“I wasn’t actually going to kill you. Not in our room anyway. Roommate's anathema and all.”

  
“Just… try to… not be so loud.”

  
“I’m not quite aware of my body while I’m sleeping, Baz but I’ll try to make sure I don’t interrupt your blessed beauty sleep. Crowley knows you need it,” (He doesn’t.)

  
Baz sighs and goes back to his own bed throwing his covers over his head and burrowing deep into their warmth.  
“Goodnight, then, Baz.”

  
Baz stays silent as he wills the world to go quiet.


End file.
